Konohana Sakuya
by EshtarWind
Summary: Persona 4. He didn't mean to find her there... especially not to hear her saying what she had wanted to tell him. MC/Yukiko - slight Yousuke/Chie - T for Violence and Language
1. Konohana Sakuya

**Author's Note: I've been playing this game for waaaaay too long. It's 111 hours in new game +, True Ending. I love this game too much. The MC (Seta Souji-kun?) is too hot for his own good. He's so handsome… Along with Yousuke, they're partner of handsomeness! **

**A Tribute for Amagi Yukiko… Contain Spoiler until the final farewell. Yukiko, **_**thank you**_** for your not so useful item in Christmas Eve, yet you're still beautiful, and the first in line for the girlfriend hit list for me. Plus, your Persona reminds me too much of Okami… Good thing it's not named Issun XDDD**

**Disclaimer: All of Persona 4 characters are owned by Atlus.**

**----------------------------------------**

**A P4 MC/Yukiko Fic  
Konohana Sakuya**

**----------------------------------------**

Even now I remember  
Those nights when I was only with you  
Those are wonderful memories for me  
I will always remember you

**Shihoko Hirata - Never More**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_Samegawa Floodplain…_

He walked down the lane in silence, hearing the sound of rain pattering on his umbrella. He didn't really know where he was going. He was merely enjoying the serenity of this place, the unchanging scene of tranquility, and the over-abundance of his irreplaceable memories. They used to be here… laughing together, playing… and solving the case. It felt so far away, yet so close… like a dream.

"**I will be here."**

No one knew he came. He didn't even tell Nanako. No, no one… for sure.

"**I will always love you."**

He stopped. The bench was still there, shielded by the same old roof… and he stopped merely because of the person that sat there, seemingly unchanging despite the passing of years. He didn't know if it was memory that was playing with his senses… or if she really was… as beautiful as she had always been.

Amagi Yukiko sat unmoving by the bench, watching the rain falls as if in a trance. Long black hair draped her back like a curtain; some fell beautifully on the front of her soft pink kimono. Her dark eyes was clear and strong, the eyes of a priestess. He could remember perfectly how those eyes used to fall before his, gentle and beautiful as herself…

"Amagi."

She snapped from her trance as if someone had run a handgun on her. Her eyes widened in disbelief, her lips formed the name she couldn't forget.

"S-Souji-kun?"

He nodded with a smile, silent as always. She opened her mouth but seemingly unable to find any word. And just like always, he waited, enjoying the blush on her cheek and the familiar confused facial expression of hers.

After a while, she smiled wryly and gave a low sigh.

"As always… you're mean, Souji-kun."

"Eh?"

She looked to another way, a sad smile was playing on her lips.

"When I don't want to see you because of my feelings of wanting to meeting you so badly, there you are, in front of me…" She sighed again. "… You're always so mean."

The gray haired man moved uneasily.

"W-well… I obviously don't know…"

"But I'm glad."

He stopped. She was looking at him again… and how his heart skipped a beat when he saw those eyes again… Those same eyes when she went to her room for the first time…

"Since memories, no matter how complete… just cannot say words to the one I wish to encounter."

She smiled, but her smile wasn't the fresh smile she used to give him in the old days. It was filled with sadness, regret, and apology. He furrowed his eyebrows at the look of her expression but she had averted her gaze once more, clenching her fists by her thigh as if to contain some emotions that she couldn't let out.

"Amagi… Is there something you want to say to me?"

Another sad smile broke her lips. He blinked, trying to figure out what part of his statement that had hurt her. She took a deep breath and sighed again.

"I wonder… how much longer you can call me Amagi… Souji-kun."

He froze. He blinked a few times then said slowly, "What… did you mean by that?"

Yukiko's hands unclenched slowly and she whispered, "I cannot… live as an Amagi forever. Soon enough, I will have to let go of the name and let it be replaced."

_What?_ He was completely frozen now. He strengthened his grip on the umbrella until his knuckles turned white as the revelation came dawning to his mind. _She couldn't… no, she couldn't have…_

"Y-You're… going to get married? You're going to…"

She didn't answer him back and suddenly his mind went frantic.

"A-Amagi! Y-You didn't mean… You didn't…!"

"I don't know!"

Her sudden burst stopped his heart. A tear suddenly rolled down her flushed cheek as she gripped her kimono tighter.

"I-I don't know! I… I don't… I don't have any choice and I… I don't understand, I… I just… I just don't_… know_, Souji-kun. I don't know!"

Sadness broke her defenses as tears now streamed down her face. She covered her face as she sobbed, as confusion and sorrow stirred her so violently that she crumbled. And he watched there in the rain, completely dumbfounded by what she had just said.

She was going to get married. She wouldn't be an Amagi Yukiko anymore… No more…

"I… had never heard about this…"

He looked at the puddle by his feet, listening to the rain and her cry.

"Nobody had ever told me about this…"

"O-Of course you hadn't, silly," Yukiko smiled between her tears. Her wet eyes looked deep into his orbs and she smiled again, broken. "You think I have the heart to let you know? And do you think… the others will inform you when I tell them not to?"

He didn't answer. He bit his lower lip and looked down. The sight of her crying was too much and he couldn't bring himself to get closer to her. The rain was their wall… and somehow he would let it be.

"I… I want to forget you," She sent an empty laugh, drying her cheek with the sleeve of her kimono. But the tears just wouldn't stop. "I-I want to forget… how you used to be beside me, how you were always there for me… the way you gave me the courage to stay… B-but the more I want to forget… The more I want to see you… and the more I realize that… that the reason I stay for the inn was you… The cherished memory of the lesson you've taught me…"

He tightened his jaw. Yukiko smiled a broken smile then closed her eyes.

"That thought… somehow pierced me…" she said slowly. "What will happen to me… if the courage that I need to stay here will be erased along with the memories of you? I… I couldn't contain the thought, Souji-kun… It was all too much…"

"Amagi…"

"But then again…" She opened her eyes, looking at the rain. "… It's the only thing that can be done for the Inn to survive… and I have no other choice…"

Yukiko…

The rain felt so cold without the umbrella to shield him. He didn't know when, but suddenly the umbrella was there by his feet, forgotten. He didn't need anything to shield.

"I'm sorry."

She chuckled and erased the tears by her eyes.

"What are you apologizing for, Souji-kun…? These are none of your faults…"

"I should have just let myself be a memory."

And that did it.

It was almost unseen… but suddenly she was there in his arms, clinging to him tightly as the rain showered them both in icy spray. She wasn't sobbing or crying… the tears that rolled down her cheek meant more than what they were just a moment ago. He embraced her back just as tightly, feeling how warm she was… how the world left her unchanged after all those years… She was still fit in his arms like the day he first hugged her.

She whispered his name as she buried her face in his chest… She didn't care whether the lipstick would smear again, she didn't care if her kimono was wet, she didn't care if the staff would question her later… she didn't care. He was here… and perhaps this would be the last time she would get to hug him like a lover would.

"I was… never lying, Souji-kun…"

She lifted her head from his chest to look into his eyes. His gray eyes were always calm and clear… She couldn't think of finding others that could make her fall like him…

"I… I will always love you. Now. And ever."

The rain dissolved her tears… and she was thankful now that he could only see the genuine smile she gave him.

"No matter whom I am married to…"

Pain flashed in his eyes and somehow she loved how he treasured her.

"You will be the only one that I love forever."

Let the rain be their wall… For this one time… please let it be an eternity.

------------------------------------------

Owari

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Wargh, that was sappy, so overly sappy! and OOC, among other things XDDD I didn't plan anything, just type and type. I can't believe it came out into this… I've been in a hiatus for far too long, I guess, I've lost my touch. **

–**SPOILER- Did Yukiko ever say these kind of thing to MC? Oh yes, she did. in the final farewell, when you meet her in her inn, she will say, "I will always love you." Which is… maybe, be the unconscious reason of why I'm writing this fic. –END OF SPOILER- **

**Anyway, she'll always be my main pairing with the MC... I dunno why. lol.**

**OK… anyway… bye. Thanks for reading. :D  
**


	2. Izanagi

**Author's Note: Actually I really don't plan this to be a multi-chaptered story (I'm sure you all remembered how it was 'Completed' when I first put this up) but… since someone actually encourage me to go on… I must admit that I fell for his words. I cannot say no. Anyway… I have other pairings to cover up. I **_**REALLY **_**want to make Yousuke x Chie but I'm not really good with light hearted fic … I guess it'll take time before something comes up. Haha…**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 and its characters are owned by Atlus.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A P4 MC/Yukiko Fic  
Izanagi**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_Can't get my mind of those memories_

_Now Time to tell them don't take my dream_

_**Shihoko Hirata – Heaven**_

**-------------------------------------**

The rain was still falling. Yukiko had long gone now, remembering the errand she was supposed to do before she met him. He too needed to go to the place for him to stay for the night. Actually, he had arrived now… but he didn't know why it was so hard for him to knock. There were just too many thoughts circling in his head that he couldn't lift his hand to knock the wooden door at all.

"Souji?"

The deep voice of his uncle made him turned. The detective was right behind him, holding a pale blue umbrella on hand. He examined his face for a while, looking at his soaked clothes and body, but didn't say a word. After a while he walked past him and opened the door.

"Come."

XxX

_I face out, I hold out…  
I reach out to the truth…_

"All my life seeking to seize for the whole moment to now. Break. Awaaaaaaaaay!!!"

Hanamura Yousuke sang the song off-tune from the top of his lungs, tapping the pencil to the board on his lap. It was another rainy day in Inaba and he had gotten used to it, apparently. He didn't feel that bored anymore these times around. There was just too much work his father gave him concerning Junes and rainy days just meant another day of locking himself up in his room, singing to his CDs, and doing Junes paperwork. If Yukiko's Shadow was rambling about going to inherit the Inn, somehow Yousuke knew his Shadow now would rant about 'inheriting' Junes.

"Yousuke!!!!"

A sudden knock was heard by his door, forcing him to involuntarily spin his chair around and raise his hand to open the door. His mother was outside, holding a phone on hand. She grimaced from the loud volume of his music then shouted, "From Satonaka!"

"Thanks!!!" He smiled at his mother the last time before she closed the door once more, unable to bear the music. Yousuke lowered the volume then brought the phone to his ear. "Yousuke here~!"

Her answer was, as usual, obnoxious.

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE STATIC NOISES?!_"

He didn't ruin his eardrums this time. Improvement.

"Well, I happened to…"

"_AND WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALL?! What's the importance of cell phone to you anyway, Hanamura Yousuke?! I've been trying to call you for more than 4 times already!_"

"Whoa… Really?"

Yousuke grabbed his cell phone by the table and… sure enough, she had called him angrily for 4 times.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yousuke laughed it off. "I didn't hear it! I was—"

"_Keep listening to the music with such loud noise and you'll ruin your eardrums for sure!_"

_You've ruined it already… _Yousuke sighed. It was not the first time for Chie to call his house instead of his cell phone, and it was not the first time for her to shout to the phone either. He didn't know how long he could survive another shouting assault via phone by her—he swore he could hear that loud ringing sound every time she shouted.

"_Anyway…_"

She sighed on the other side. _Oh, shouting phase is over! Sweet!_

"_Well… He's back in Inaba, you know._"

"Ha?"

The brunette boy blinked. The only one they called without the need of mentioning name was…

"F-FOR REAL?!" He never knew how _he_ could ruin someone's eardrums as much as she could. "I-I mean… he's really here? A-Alive? Not just postcards or phone calls?! I mean…"

"_Yeah, complete. Flesh and bones and all._"

She didn't sound hyper… and he knew exactly why.

"How do you know he's here?"

"_Nanako-chan called me_," she stopped for a while then her voice sounded somber. "_She said 'Onii-chan is here, Chie-neesan… but he didn't seem happy…'_"

_Oh, shit…_ Yousuke groaned.

"You really don't think he knew it already, do you? I mean, he's not supposed to know at all!"

"_Well, this _is_ a pretty small town after all, Yousuke. It's easy to come across rumors here. Especially about someone as stand out as our Yukiko…_"

He groaned yet again. It was true. The famous Amagi Inn manager… who wouldn't know about her? She was always been the star of the town… Aside from Rise, of course.

"Have you… talked to Amagi-san?"

"_No…_" she sounded worried. _"… Yukiko didn't answer my call at all. When I called the Inn they said she's out for some errand…_"

_Argh! The worst case scenario._ Yousuke messed his hair in agitation. There was a hanging silence from both sides as both of them cursed the situation. Eventually, Chie talked once more.

"_Aww…_ _What are we going to do now?_"

_What are we going to do now?_ He asked the same thing in his heart. He didn't know… but something must be done. If there _were _something, anyway.

"You better go to the Inn," said Yousuke after a while. "Check her condition for the mean time. I mean… there really is nothing that we can do than to… well… help them in their fall."

"_Yousuke!_"

"I know!" He grimaced then sighed. "I know… I hate this as much as you do but… the decision is theirs to make, right? We have no rights to meddle with their relationship!"

For a while, Chie was reluctant to say anything. Yousuke waited and eventually continued.

"Here," He took the conversation again. "Just go see Amagi-san. She needs you."

Chie didn't answer for a while. She then asked, "_And you?_"

Yousuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well… he...'d better be alone for now. I'll go to his place by dusk."

"… _mmm.._ _Okay._"

She hung up.

Yousuke looked at the phone in his hands then sighed. Why couldn't Inaba be at peace when he was around?

XxX

The hot cup of black tea by the table seemed tempting enough but he didn't even look at it twice. Doujima Ryoutarou watched him watching the rain outside in silence. It was obvious if Souji looked so shaken. He, too, would've acted the same way if it were him.

"How's… university?"

Opening a conversation was not an easy task for Ryoutarou in regular occasion… It was almost hopeless in this kind of condition. But surprisingly, the young man turned to see him and gave a low answer.

"Very interesting, Uncle."

"I see."

Another silence greeted them. Now Ryoutarou could feel how Nanako's eyes urged him to say something from the TV corner and he felt like he would love to answer by saying, '_YOU do it!_' or anything else along in that context. He didn't really like long chat, but he never said he loved intense silence like this either. The sound of rain pattering the window filled the room, accompanied by the low voices from the TV. It was as if the room was… dead.

"You know, Souji…" Ryoutarou cleared his throat. He gave up his attempt of chit-chat. "About… Amagi Yukiko…"

"I know already."

The detective looked up to the young man, who was still looking at the window.

"I met her by the floodplain."

For a while, it seemed like he wouldn't say anything else but then he continued.

"She told me about her reasons. I can understand."

_I can understand._

Ryoutarou sighed. _Can understand, huh? _What a joke. He knew about the relationship between his nephew and the manager of Amagi Inn—I mean, who would say that nothing was happening between them when they spent the night together by the last Christmas Eve? Despite the distance between them, it was clear that that something between them had never changed. Whenever they meet up again in summer or in any occasion, it seemed like he had never left Inaba at all. He still harbors some feelings to her, just like how she did for him. And to suddenly know… it must have been a direct hit for both.

Understanding such things was not an easy task; to say it was much easier. And Ryoutarou knew very well how saying it would somehow convinced one's self to forcefully accept… not without pain, unfortunately.

"The Amagi is having a hard time maintaining their business," said Ryouratou, taking his coffee. The young man in front of him slowly turned to see him. "A few years back after the Incident, just like what you do know exactly, their business went downhill and the late manager, Amagi Yukiko's mother, was forced to take loans from a head chief of a firm. It was not that much at first… but as things got worse, she was forced to take more than what she had previously planned. Fortunately, it seemed like the uproar died down and they managed to maintain the business to normal again. At least… that was how it looked like."

XxX

"I'm so sorry, she hasn't arrived yet, Satonaka-san…"

The waitress seemed kind of worried herself. She nervously stole a glance at the front gate and was moving uneasily as Chie looked at her. The waitress bit her lips then said, "Yukiko-san has been going in and out of the Inn almost frequently now, without us knowing where she could have been. We're so sorry, Satonaka-san…"

"N-No, it's alright," Chie smiled. Now she got even more worried. "Thank you. I guess I'll search for her elsewhere. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon."

The young woman turned around then walked down the lane from where she had come. The rain was heavy, as always, and it was frustrating how her black shoes got wet pretty fast. She wondered where Yukiko was. The manager wasn't that fond of rain, as much as she recalled. Rain would ruin her clothes and got her questioned again…

"Y-Yukiko?!"

And there she saw here coming, walking slowly in the rain without any umbrella at all.

She didn't think twice to rush over to her friend's side.

XxX

"The manager got sick from all the stress, the work was overwhelming, then it was up to her daughter to run the Inn," Ryoutarou lighted a cigarette. The smoke drifted slowly to the air. "All the debts and everything… were all heaved upon her shoulder. Young as she was, she was willing to take the entire burden and pay for her mother's hospital fee. She took her mother's place as the manager of the Inn and kept it running as if nothing had happened. But the hospital fee was just way too high, and her mother is still there even until now. With the debts and the hospital fee, it is impossible for the Inn to survive. Then… this is where the marriage takes the stage."

XxX

Loud sound of rain pattering on the pale green umbrella almost muted every sound. The Inn manager didn't say anything when she arrived by her side. Her dark eyes looked briefly into the brown eyes of her best friend before they wavered.

"… Chie…"

_I'm here. _She moved closer, wishing to be able to touch her. But she was just so far away. _I'm here, Yukiko…_

XxX

Ryoutarou tapped a cigarette pack to his palm, heaving a sigh.

"The son of the director of the firm that lent the Amagi Inn money is said to have been infatuated with Amagi Yukiko since their first arrival to the Amagi Inn," He brought the cigarette to his mouth. "Seeing how his son takes a huge liking over hers, the director takes a step forward to… make use of the situation. Amagi Yukiko is always been a good woman from the beginning and she _seems like_ she has no relationship with anyone. So he made a win-win deal, he said. If she married the man, their debts will be considered paid and he'll give full support to the inn, since they will be 'family'. It is something that she cannot refuse… right, Souji?"

XxX

She thought Yukiko would cry, but she didn't. Instead, the manager leaned to her, pushing her head to the brunette's shoulder. The rain was getting heavier and the umbrella was way too small for them both. But it seemed like Yukiko didn't even feel the rain raging on her back. She was somewhere else, even though she was there, together. Perhaps she just couldn't feel anymore…

"It's… impossible, Chie…"

Chie closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The voice wasn't Yukiko's… it didn't belong to the Yukiko she knew…

"I can't … forget him…" Tears cracked her voice and she pushed herself to Chie's body as the sobs started to leak out of her defenses. The pain… she needed someone… "I just… can't… _forget him_…"

And she finally cried. All the tears she had hold back all these times, all the pain, all the loneliness, the exertion… everything… and she just couldn't stop. And Chie wouldn't tell her to either. Instead, she closed her eyes then hugged her best friend as she let out everything.

She would stay there for as long as Yukiko wanted her to. That was the only thing she could do for her.

XxX

The young man didn't say anything. His gray eyes wavered with something as Ryoutarou concluded his explanation. The detective blew the smoke from his mouth then took a deep breath.

"As a police, I cannot let forceful marriages… but the fact is, she chose the marriage herself and the director didn't 'force' her to do so, based on what has been said," Ryoutarou nodded slowly. "So… their engagement was legal. Even now, the director has let the fund flow to Amagi Inn to back them up. It may seems dirty, Souji, but it's not according to the law. So…"

"It's for the best."

Ryoutarou glanced sideway at his nephew. The young man's eyes were impenetrable, like the first day he arrived in their home years ago… when he still had no one.

"I understand," he said it again. His voice was firm. "It's for the best."

But his uncle couldn't help but to wonder if the voice would be forever firm or would one day break down.

Just like a glass, those eyes would one day shatter.

XxX

"G-Good afternoon, Kuroda-san!!"

A brown haired male stepped out of a blazing red car with his driver shielded him with an umbrella. He nodded at the waitress that greeted him then looked around. His handsome face quickly turned to somber when he didn't see the one he wanted to see. His woman.

"Strange… where is Yukiko-san?"

----------------------------------------------------

To be continued

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: So… want this to be continued? If most of you want this to be continued, this fic will go on, but if the vote says that it'd be best to put it down and let it be a one-shot, this chapter will be erased and the story will be left completed with one chapter. I will speed-type every chapter so it can be finished this week. I cannot let this lay any longer. I must study… T.T sad.**

**Btw… I don't know if force marriages are illegal or legal so… er… well, yeah. I'm a kid to these kind of things, really…**


	3. Sarasvati

**Author's Note: It has been decided: Continued. Oh, and SPOILER for The True Ending and Farewell. Really, it's a spoiler. XOO… Oh, sorry that I cannot answer all reviews. School drained my strength (just imagine leaving from your home at 6 AM and arrived back at home at 7 PM) and thus, leaving me with no spirit left to reply. I really appreciate all of your review... so I'm so sorry..  
**

**Oh yea... My… In this fic, T.T I'm a loser for sappy stuff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or any of its characters. They belong to Atlus.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**A P4 MC/Yukiko Fic  
Sarasvati**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Everytime look at the picture in the frame  
Gaze in fascination so hard  
You still think that's nothing but love  
Rain still falls_

**Shihoko Hirata – Signs of Love**

**---------------------------------------------**

Chie wrapped her green jacket over her best friend's shoulder. She tugged it tighter until Yukiko lifted her face from between her sobbing and with a weak smile said, "Chie… you're hurting me…"

"You'll catch a cold otherwise, Silly!" Chie chuckled. Her eyes softened. She gently wiped some of the tears off her friend's face then brushed her cheek. The cheerful girl grinned. "Now. Feeling better?"

A small smile answered her question and it was enough for now. The brunette smiled then put her arms around her best friend once more.

"Let's go home."

XxX

The clock tickling restlessly from the wall, as if wanting to frustrate him even further. His dark eyes flew to the small TV by his room, hardened themselves by the thoughts circling in his head. Even though he said he was okay… he couldn't prevent the burning flames in his heart. He didn't know… all this time… He didn't know what she had been going through… What kind of man was he? He was a total jerk…

"Che!"

The next thing he knew, he grabbed his old jacket from the wall and rushed outside. He couldn't stay in there for any longer… He wanted some solace…

The memories.

XxX

"The car…!"

Yukiko's sudden voice snapped Chie from her thoughts. She quickly saw the luxurious car by the parking space and almost at the same time, her heart sank. _If I'm not mistaken… aww Not now!_

"I… I should get dressed!" Yukiko hastened her pace, tightening Chie's green jacket around her. They changed their route to the back door. "I can't meet him like this!"

"Yukiko…!" Chie groaned as she kept up with her best friend's pace. "I-Is that his…"

There was no need for an answer. The brunette could see clearly how her best friend's hand trembled as she clutched her jacket. She was afraid. She was afraid her emotions would leak when she met her fiancé. What kind of engagement that could inflict such fear? That was unhealthy… but Chie had no right to state her opinion anymore.

They arrived in Yukiko's room without any fuss from the staff—in fact they met none, since most of them were greeting the rich young man that arrived. The manager hastily opened her wardrobe, messing the clothes as she rummaged for a kimono like the one she wear now. Chie watched her choosing in a hurry then sighed.

"Yuki…"

Now she got to play along with her in her scene.

XxX

Despite the rain on the outside world, the inside of the TV was always beautiful and sunny without the fog. He threw his jacket to the grass and sat there. The moon was illuminating strange light in this world; he could definitely feel the gentleness and hope in everyone's heart emanating from it. Besides… only in this world he could feel the bonds with everyone else… only in this world he could hear the voices of everyone…

"_**I love you, Senpai!"**_

"_**Distance doesn't matter to us. No matter where you are, we're still friends!"**_

"_**Sei~ no!! Yattaze~!!"**_

"_**Sure enough… one strike."**_

"_**I can proudly say that this is my world!"**_

"_**Shall I get on the train together with you?"**_

"_**Just… a little longer…"**_

He opened his eyes then touched the soft grass below him. He wanted to say the same thing… The exact same thing…

_Just… a little longer…_

XxX

Yukiko straightened her kimono, looking at the big wet lump of her previous one. Chie followed her eyes and laughed, "You really didn't realize how heavy that wet kimono is? You were wearing it like it's nothing! I'm amazed."

Yukiko smiled weakly. She then realized something and went panicked again.

"D-Do I still look like I just finished crying?"

Chie smiled and went closer to her. The red eyes were gone, along with the lines below her eyes after some polish with the make up. She looked normal… but anyone who knew her well would definitely see that hollow look in her eyes, the dark place of her heart. The tears may have stopped for now… but the wound was still there. Regardless, Chie tapped her best friend's cheek, gently.

"No. You look great."

Going back to the front door after going through the back door was kind of ridiculous but they should play it anyway. The waitress looked at her in surprised when she saw the manager by the front door and quickly shouted, "Yukiko-san! Kuroda-san is here and…"

"Yes, I understand. I'm so sorry; I lost my umbrella so I cannot go back in time."

Chie was amazed how well she could mask her sadness in her voice. It was normal; calm and strong. She must have practiced it all the time... No surprise, though.

Yukiko quickly went in but stopped when she realized Chie stayed outside, looking at her under the umbrella.

"Chie…"

"Perhaps I shouldn't come…" the brunette looked worried. Her eyes looked past her best friend to the waiting room. "I mean… that man is…"

A look to Yukiko's eyes stopped her sentence.

"Please."

She sighed then went in. She really didn't want to go further into her scheme… but her discomfort was second to Yukiko's feelings. She was her shield. Like always, she would shield Yukiko from her tears.

XxX

"I know I'll find you here, Partner."

Souji quickly looked back, only to see Yousuke grinning at him.

"Yo. How are you now, Mate?"

XxX

The waiting room was tidy as always, and Chie could definitely feel the aura of anxiety from every staff as they went in and out of the room. This was one very special guest.

"I'm sorry if you have waited for a long time, Satoshi-kun…"

_Kun…?!_ Chie quickly swept the disgusted expression from her face the moment she realized she was making one. Since when Yukiko called a _guest_ with a _–kun_??

"Ah… Yuki-san… I was wondering where you went."

_Yuki…?!_ Another swept of repulsion. Yukiko never had anyone called her Yuki! In fact, only Chie that called her that way once in a while for a joke or a lovable notation…

But the voice of the man sounded soft spoken and almost… feminine. It was also very friendly and kind—not forced at all. Chie looked at Yukiko nervously but the manager seemed like she didn't see the look.

"I lost my umbrella… I'm sorry it took so long for me to be here…"

"Ahahaha… That seems like something you'll do, Yuki-san. And don't apologize… we're not strangers, are we?"

Finally, the soft spoken man stood up. He was not so tall, almost as the same height as Yukiko—just a bit taller. His short brown hair was very well combed, tidy and normal. His clothes were definitely expensive—even a slight look at it already made Chie thought about her poor small almost-empty wallet. And for an addition, he was handsome. _Very _handsome. But Chie understood exactly why Yukiko just couldn't forget Souji. This man… This very handsome man… just couldn't compare with Souji. Nuh-uh. This _something_… was just… off.

And… nothing can erase that one year memories of togetherness. Nothing.

"Ah… and… you are…?"

He turned to see Chie, who stood right beside Yukiko. Yukiko quickly said, "She's my best friend. I thought I'll introduce her to you."

"Oh yes…" Satoshi smiled. He offered his hand. "Kuroda Satoshi."

Chie shook his hand and said slowly, "Satonaka Chie."

Soft. His hands were soft. _What kind of man had hands this soft?!_

"So you're friends with Yuki-san, eh?" He seemed eager to question her. "Yuki-san never talked about her friends, so I don't really know."

"Well… yeah… since we're in elementary school," Chie grinned awkwardly. Never talked? Not at all while days when they were together were the most important days of her life? "I… er… happened to meet Yukiko without her umbrella, so… er… I brought her here."

"I see…" said Satoshi, who now turned to see Yukiko with laughter in his eyes. "You seemed like you're into some kind of trouble there, Yuki-san!"

He chuckled. Yukiko only smiled and her face showed this… faked embarrassment that Chie felt like she couldn't take it anymore. She was smiling, talking, doing everything like that was normal when in fact it wasn't. Chie couldn't stand that… She couldn't stand looking at the mask Yukiko wear right now… That mask... was suffocating.

"I… I guess… I should get going now," Chie moved a step away from Yukiko. Her best friend quickly looked at her, eyes pleading when she went just a step further away. "I have… work… back at the police station…"

"Chie…"

"Oh yes… can't you stay longer?" asked Satoshi kindly. He patted Yukiko's shoulder. "You just arrived; maybe it'll be good to have some chat with us."

"W-Well, I…" Chie looked at Yukiko. She felt really awful for leaving her… but she wasn't sure if she wouldn't do something that would make things go out of hand. She was known for being impulsive after all… she didn't want to see Yukiko got into trouble because of her anymore. Right now, she really felt like slapping Satoshi's hand off Yukiko's shoulder and shouting him the real feeling of the woman he would married with. She could barely restrain herself from doing so, she doubt she could hold any longer. "W-well… It's all up to Yukiko, actually…"

"I'll return your jacket later," Yukiko suddenly said. She smiled. "Thanks for everything, Chie."

"Yukiko…"

She nodded. Satoshi raised his eyebrows, smiling kindly, "Well… if Yuki-san said so… We'll see you later then, Satonaka-san."

"Y-Yeah," Chie grinned. She turned to see Yukiko then tapped her best friend's cheek again. The manager's face quickly turned red by the affectionate gesture.

"C-Chie…"

"Stay well," she said, meaningfully. "Don't push yourself too much. If you need anything, call me."

She stopped, taking sometime to look deep into her best friend's eyes.

"Remember, Yukiko: Anything."

XxX

"Now I'm completely clueless of what I should do."

Souji threw a rock at the lake. He saw it bounced twice then took another one. Yousuke threw his then chuckled.

"Yea, I definitely understand that," He put his hands on his hip, looking how his rock bounced four times. "It is kind of sudden for you anyway. None of us who stay in Inaba could comprehend it, I don't see how you could. Amagi-san pleaded to us not to tell you, saying it would be best for you if you don't know… I didn't think it'll work that way, but I still somehow fulfilled her wish. I guess it's not that it's better for you not to know… She merely wants to tell you herself."

Souji's rock bounced five times then sank in a depressing flop. Yousuke whistled.

"Five! Wow. I can't win against you, Man."

Souji gave a low chuckled and threw another. Six times.

"I… made her cry again, didn't I?"

Yousuke didn't answer. Souji continued with his throwing. Seven times.

"I came here, without knowing anything. I'm such a selfish jerk."

Another rock was thrown… and it didn't bounce. It fell to the lake surface with a blob.

"She must've been very angry at me."

The gray haired man could feel the rock started to hurt his skin when he gripped it tighter.

"She needs to forget me."

"Don't put words in her mouth, Souji."

The gray haired man turned so see Yousuke. His best friend was looking at him with something blazed in his eyes, almost akin to anger.

"Why do you think she's angry at you? I thought you do know her feelings," said Yousuke harshly. "She wouldn't think of feeling angry at you, she's overridden with her guilt for leaving you! You don't know how much she hated herself for letting you go."

Souji looked down, clenching his fists.

"Look, Man…" Yousuke stepped forward and tapped his shoulder. "I'm glad you come here. You released her. You don't know how Chie and I tried our best not to tell you to come back after seeing her suffer. She didn't have the courage to go to see you, nor the heart to tell you through phone calls or postcards. You being here… is actually the best thing to release her. Now she can be true to herself."

"By being a masochist that hurt herself? Yeah," Souji gave a mocking smile as he threw another rock. "I'm angry at myself because I don't want to let her go either."

"Or maybe that's what she wants all along."

Souji quickly turned at Yousuke. His gray eyes turned so hard, it could pierce.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Yousuke sighed. He folded his arms. "Maybe that's what she wants all along. She won't forget you, or rather, she cannot and she doesn't want to. I believe… she hopes you won't forget about her either—and if you can, still treasure her in some way. Call her selfish, Souji, you may… but that's what's best for her. The less painful way."

Yousuke took a rock then threw it.

"She will always love you, you know."

The rock bounced eight times.

XxX

"_**I was… never lying, Souji-kun…"**_

"_**You will be the only one that I love forever."**_

XxX

"How's her condition?"

It was full moon and luckily the rain had stopped. Breathing in the scent of the wet humid air, Chie took a sip of the TaP Soda and leaned herself to the wall. She glanced at the questioner.

"Do you want the truth or her lies?"

Yousuke titled his head.

"Hm… both."

Chie chuckled. She looked up at the night sky.

"Great, in lies. Messed up, in truth. She wouldn't stop crying for a while there."

"I see…" Yousuke looked at his Dr. Salt NEO. He shook it then drank it. "I can understand that."

"Haha, yeah," Chie chuckled. She took a deep breath, touching the cool can of soda to her forehead. "You really should see her fiancé though. He's not like what I had imagined."

"W-What do you mean?" Yousuke turned panic. "H-He's not t-this… this pedophile perverted old man with uncountable girls, is he? Or…"

"Yousuke! No! What makes you think like that?!" shouted Chie, hands on her hip. Yousuke grinned sheepishly. Only perverts think the way perverts think. And she completely understood that notion of her best friend. "Awww! You dirty pervert! Maybe YOU're the one who's having that kind of psychological disturbance! Yes, you have the possibility, Dear Sir, for those dirty talks at night!"

"Whoa, sorry, girl, I'm healthy!" Yousuke laughed. "And… those are not dirty talks! They're guy jokes!"

"Awrgh!" Chie leaned to the wall again and folded her arms, sulking. "Figures! You never look at me as a woman!"

"Of course not! I— W-Wait, w-what…?"

But Chie didn't talk anymore. Burning red, she turned her face away. Yousuke opened his mouth to say something but a can of half-drunk TaP Soda greeted him in the face. Hard.

"Ouch! What's…"

"Go see him for yourself!!"

And the next second, she wasn't by his side anymore.

------------------------------------

To be Continued

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Some hint of the future chapters… and yeah, sorry if this one's soooo boring. You really need to know her soon-to-be husband anyway. :D I like making the OC. Although, yes… it's kind of hard making the conversation and I'm sure you all see how hard it is for me to keep it flowing. Sorry for that. I guess… it's only a few more chapters away from the end… It IS short anyway…**


	4. Ganga

**Author's Note: I love the ending of the last chapter, although rushed. Hahaha… Thank you again, everyone, for the review. You guys are the greatest!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 and any of its characters. They belong to Atlus.**

**------------------------------**

**A P4 MC/Yukiko Fic  
Ganga**

----------------------------------------

_We're all trapped in a maze of relationships_

_Life goes on with or without you_

_I swim in the sea of the unconscious_

_I search for your heart, pursuing my true self_

**Shihoko Hirata – Pursuing My True Self**

**--------------------------**

_Pi… pi… pi…_

Souji reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone. Who called him this late of a night? … Yousuke?

"Hello?"

There was a brief silence before a low grunt was heard from the other side. Souji raised his eyebrows.

"Anything wrong, Yousuke?"

Another grunt was heard.

"_Ouch! Er… no… but… uh…_"

Yousuke seemed hesitated. There were a series of grunt and groan from the other side before he talked again.

"_If a girl threw you with a half-filled can of TaP Soda until half of your nose is broken, what do you think that means?_"

Duh?

"Er… well…uh… you're a jerk?"

"A_h._"

"Yes."

"_Oh._"

XxX

"That idiot, that idiot… THAT IDIOT!!!!"

She could almost felt like throwing her cell phone to the goddamn wall and tear down her posters and threw her TV and kick her desk and did everything her healthy mind told her not to. She kicked her training sack so hard that the handle clattered then threw her self to the bed. Burning flames flared in her heart and it was just… _painful_… His words… and everything…

"_**You never think of me as a woman!"**_

"_**Of course not! I…"**_

He had never thought of her as a woman…

"You… YOU JEEEEEEERRRRKKKK!!!!!"

And she felt even more like a loser for crying from those words spoken by a man she called a jerk.

"I HATE YOU, HANAMURA YOUSUKE!!!"

XxX

The sun was shining brightly, almost too bright after yesterday's rain. Dew drops fell gently from the leaves as a small bird jumped between the branches. It was a perfect serenity and Yukiko loved watching such view in times of uncertainty. It gave her solace… and hope.

"Ah. You're awake already."

Yukiko turned around and soon found Satoshi came in, wearing his ryoukan kimono. She bowed down and said softly, "Good morning, Satoshi-kun."

"Morning, Yuki-san."

He stepped closer, watching her with gentle brown eyes as she looked up to him again. She was beautiful… and he almost couldn't believe how heaven let him be with her. She was the exact woman of his dream, someone he had been searching all his life. What captivated him the most was not only her beauty, but also her eyes. They were strong and clear… and at times innocent—like it had seen many worlds and endured many hardships… like a Priestess.

Satoshi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful, even in the morning."

Yukiko smiled at the remark and answered softly, "Thank you… You're too modest, Satoshi-kun."

"It's the truth, anyway," Satoshi laughed. He watched her as she cast a glance at the garden again then moved closer. "You see… Yuki…"

She turned, facing him directly as he stood so close to her that she could almost feel his body heat. His hand rose… and touched a strand of her hair.

"You really are… beautiful…"

Her eyes watched as he played with her hair. He brought the strand to his mouth, smiling as the soft fragrance enchanted him.

"S-Satoshi-kun…"

She said it too softly. It was dangerous.

"You're beautiful… Yuki."

She held a breath. Satoshi was too close, much too close… His brown eyes were in a haze as they were locked to hers… and the way he bent…

Her red lips were just too tempting for any man… He wondered if they would fit into his like they were meant to be…

She stepped back swiftly.

"I-I need to get going," Yukiko walked past him, didn't even take a second to look at him. Almost had no time to comprehend, Satoshi stood there, hand still on the air from touching her hair and he looked at her as she hurriedly went out of the room. She briefly turned, bowed, and said, "G-Good morning, Satoshi-kun."

The door slid closed.

Satoshi watched the paper door for sometime before turned to look at his hanging hand. He smiled sadly.

"You still don't accept me… do you, Yuki-san…?"

XxX

_Samegawa Riverbed…_

"She didn't answer my call at all."

Hanamura Yousuke rubbed his neck. A band aid 'fixed' his nose but it cannot hide the huge black and blue bruise on his face that… unfortunately for him, shaped like a can of soda. Souji couldn't hide his smile. He put his hands inside his pocket and turned to see the blue sparkling river before them.

"Well… I must admit that you were being a jerk that night, Yousuke," he chuckled. Yousuke groaned. "Hey, you must admit it! She has the right to hit you with that soda after your words."

The brunette groaned again. He rubbed his neck and grimaced.

"She's… really mad, isn't she?"

"And you still ask after that bruise?"

"Ouch, Dude."

Souji laughed. He punched Yousuke's shoulder gently. He grinned.

"She valued your words more than others'," he said with a smile. "She didn't get that angry when other man told her the same thing. That means something, Partner."

"W-wha…?" Yousuke's face turned blazing red. "H-Hey, don't start joking around like that, Man! It's not funny!"

Souji laughed again.

"In what part was I joking?" He grinned. "You can take my words here, Yousuke. That girl likes you."

A flare of red heated blood filled his best friend's face almost immediately.

"D-Don't joke like that, Man! H-Hell yeah, she is!!" A drop of blood fell from Yousuke's nose. He shrieked. "AWRGH!!! Now you make me bleeding again!!!"

"Go get yourself some towel, Dude," Souji shook him his handkerchief while stifling his laughter. Yousuke cursed, the blood now covered his whole face. "Seems like she hit you pretty bad there! Man, you're…"

He stopped, looking past Yousuke's back… right to the woman who stood by the river bank. Yousuke, grimacing, followed his friend's eyes then paused. A small smile crept up his face.

"I guess I really should get some towel," He said, grabbing Souji's handkerchief. Souji looked at him with emotionless eyes. The brunette grinned and punched him gently. "Good luck, Man."

"Che."

The gray haired man didn't say anything when Yousuke walked away, covering his nose with the handkerchief. He stopped for a while to the girl though then went away. After the brief greeting with the Hanamura boy, Amagi Yukiko turned to see the man across her, eyes unfathomable. She smiled then bowed down.

"Good morning, Souji-kun."

"Morning, Amagi."

She was some distance away from him, wearing her dark kimono and geta. He must admit, she looked gorgeous in traditional clothes. Yukiko titled her head at the direction where Yousuke went then asked, "What's wrong with his face?"

"Well… I believe Satonaka can give you more information than what I can tell you," Souji smirked. Yukiko raised her eyebrows in surprised. "Quite some hit he got last night, that's all."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, over some words," Souji smiled. "That's Yousuke for you."

Yukiko chuckled. She laughed.

"Hanamura-kun should really mind his words when he's around Chie," she said between her laughter. "He's a special case for Chie. I wonder why he still doesn't realize that."

"Well… that's how Yousuke is, right?"

They both laughed. It felt so natural… and felt so right—like old days of their sophomore came back in them and let them breathed in the scent of freedom they felt those days. It was a while before they stopped laughing and looked at the river flowing gently before them. They were still meters apart, distance felt nonexistence as they both enjoyed the company of each other. The nostalgic sound of the river, along with the breeze… it was always like this for both of them. These things… would never change...

Souji's eyes turned impenetrable once more and he took a step back.

"I should get going."

Yukiko didn't turn to see him.

"See you around, Amagi."

He walked to the opposite direction, drawing further away from her. She watched his back as he went further… and gripped her kimono tighter as agony pierced her.

"You're going to run away?"

He didn't stop his steps. It seemed as if he didn't hear her at all.

"You're going to pretend this isn't happening?"

He still didn't stop. His back… that broad back that she used to hug and follow… the back that she used to assist… even in the fog of deceive and lies she could still see him… and now she was going to lose him over a wall created by herself?

"You're going to forget everything?! Souji-kun!"

His steps stopped but he didn't turn around. His voice drifted, almost sank in the sound of the river.

"I cannot let myself wanting you anymore."

XxX

The view was not something that he expected. Kuroda Satoshi stood there by the riverbed, eyes widening when he saw the woman he knew so well and loved… and the man that walked away from her. She called that man… with such voice… With a voice she had never used to him…

"I thought… I've told you already… Souji-kun…"

_Souji… kun…?_

"I… have never lied to you…"

Her voice sounded so sincere… so loving and tender… and even though there were tears in her eyes, nothing could betray the affection she had in her every word…

"I will always love you… and I'll never forget you!"

XxX

Souji closed his eyes in pain. That was exactly why…

"That's why… that's why, Souji-kun…!" Her voice cracked as she shouted the words between her tears. "I… I won't run away! I… I'll always love you! I'll always remember you as I go through days! I'll remember the courage you've given me! Even though I stay here, I… I…"

"That is exactly why… I need to go away from you…"

She looked up and found Souji looking at her. His gray eyes were warm and tender, and the broken smile on his lips was something that made her heart stopped almost completely.

"I treasure you too much, Amagi… I can never let your memories go."

XxX

The next thing she did… was something that froze him completely. Yukiko ran to the young man's arms without a single pause and she hugged him like a lover would to his beloved man. They stayed there for minutes, close to each other without a word need to be said. And that view… that view… was just…

She never let him touched her, not even once… Even though they were engaged, she had never been in his arms for even once… Now he understood why… Now he understood why he could make any woman kneel except her. Now he understood why she would never look at him in the eye… why she had never been there whenever he wanted someone… Why she had never treated him more than a guest…

All along… she… had never seen him at all…

"I love you… "

Not a single second…

"Souji-kun…"

XxX

"Ooooooww!!!"

Yousuke wiped off the remaining of blood from his face and grimaced as the water cooled his bruise. The nearest tap was by the front of Daidara's. It wasn't a good spot but he really had no choice—Souji's handkerchief was almost completely red when he arrived. He gently wiped his can-shaped bruise with a newly-bought towel and winced when the move hurt him. Irritated, he gave a long audible sigh.

"Damn, that girl!" He groaned, not caring how others who passed by looked at him with pitiful eyes. "She really did me! That must've been a critical move…"

"_**That girl really likes you."**_

Bof! Hot blood ran up to his face almost immediately and he shrieked when he saw blood spurred from his nose again.

"AAAAAAWWWWRGH!!!"

Even only her thought could make him bled.

"SATONAKAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

XxX

"_Aww… Senpai, that sounds kind of hurt._"

Chie snorted. Rise's voice didn't sound worried anyway.

"Huh! It's just a can! Anyway, he deserved it alright!"

"_Ahahaha… you're right. Girl rules~~!_"

Chie laughed cheerfully.

"No kidding! Girl rules!"

Women could be really mean sometimes.

-----------------------------------------

To be Continued

-------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Poor Yousuke… XDDDD**


	5. Amaterasu

**Author's Note: More dramas… and it's going to end really fast.**

**Oh, and SPOILER for the real murderer in Persona 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 and any of its characters. They belong to Atlus.**

**----------------------------**

**A P4 MC/Yukiko Fic  
Amaterasu**

**------------------------------------**

_Captured Helpless Ultimate Dreadful fate_

_Powerless Lifeless No breath Falling down_

**Shoji Meguro – The Backside of TV**

**----------------------**

The clock was ticking on the wall, counting the time ever since he arrived and sat there unmoving. He had sent every servant away from the room, saying that nobody should enter except Amagi Yukiko. Thoughts were circling his head without cease as he waited. He stared impassively at the blank TV screen, joining his hands as if he wanted to crush his own fingers. He was a gentle man… but his anger was as solid as a rock. No one should mess with him when he was angry. And finally… the paper door slid open.

"Is there something you want to talk to me, Satoshi-kun?"

Her voice was always the same. Now that he had heard her 'real' voice… he realized that her every word for him was devoid of any emotions. She was an emotionless doll when she was with him… She didn't feel anything when she was with him. But… with that man…

"Who is that man?"

He concealed his anger but the rage still vibrated in his voice. She didn't make any apparent surprised face though. Amagi Yukiko's face was, as always in front of him, hard and unfathomable. But she didn't make any excuse. She knew it would be futile to run away from the question.

"Seta Souji-kun," she stopped for a while, as if choosing her words. "He was my first boyfriend."

Satoshi sent an empty chuckle.

"Was?" He snorted. "Were those sentences something that you would say to someone who _'was'_ your boyfriend?"

She didn't answer directly. Her eyes hardened and her body turned rigid. Then she spoke once again, firmly.

"He was," she said. "He's still… until I was engaged to you."

"Engaged, huh?" Satoshi opened his eyes, looking deep into her eyes. Unlike the usual gentleness, all that she could find in those eyes now were anger. "You want to say that our engagement is more important than your Souji-kun? Thank you, Amagi Yukiko… But I'm not touched!"

He stood up. His brown eyes were blazing, burning, as he approached her. And she stood there without a single thought of stepping away. Her dark eyes clashed with his directly, hard and strong with a determination he hadn't anticipated. Satoshi stopped right in front of her, heaving deep breath as his jealousy flared within him.

"You… You still love him!" he shouted. "What was that shit about you had no relationship with anyone? You definitely still love that man!"

"Yes, I do," answered the manager without thinking. She maintained her eye contact and he was almost shaken by how… calm she was, how sure she was about what she was going to say. "But my relationship with him was over. I wasn't lying. I was never lying to any of you."

"You… How… could you… say things like that so calmly?" Satoshi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "How could you contradict your own words so calmly?! Are you selling yourself to me for the money?!"

The last sentence managed to change her expression from hard to disgust. She closed her mouth, reluctant to say anything since nothing could describe what she was feeling to engagement at all. Satoshi laughed. He gritted his teeth.

"I see… I see!" The man put a hand to cover his face. "Reasons! You're engaged with me… for reasons… for my money!!"

She didn't answer nor object. She just stood there, as a doll she always was when she was with him.

"_You…_" His eyes were wild when they glanced up to hers… She stopped breathing. Those eyes… "Like always… YOU'RE JUST ONE OF THOSE BITCHES!"

What he did next was not something that she expected.

XxX

"Give me a break… dammit…"

Hanamura Yousuke placed the ice on top of his bruise, wincing. Tatsumi Kanji watched him in amusement from afar. The brunette had been bleeding for more than ten minutes and he thought he would get blood transfusion over a hit by a soda can—which is So. Not. Cool. Kanji came when he was washing his face in Daidara's and the silver haired man quickly offered him a solution in the shape of a big block of ice. At least the bleeding stopped now…

"You're messed up, Senpai," Kanji couldn't hide his chuckle. "Satonaka-senpai can be pretty rough."

"You have no idea, Dude," Yousuke sighed. "No wonder she could kick those Shadows to an instant death…"

Kanji laughed.

"Hahaha! Yeah, she sure is! Eh?"

He looked up… then whistled. With a grin, he tapped Yousuke's shoulder for a few times.

"Anyway, I need to go now," he said, smiling a… dangerous smile. "Good luck with her, Man."

"W-What?" Yousuke turned to see the walking man. "Ouch! W-Wait! Kanji! What's…"

"Seems like I hit you pretty hard, Yousuke."

_Oh, shit…_

"What's wrong? Scared for another round?"

Satonaka Chie really did know when to come up in the most inappropriate time…

XxX

Satoshi grabbed both of Yukiko's hand and forcefully trying to kiss her. She struggled, groaning when Satoshi smashed her to the wall hard and pushed his body on top of hers. She tugged her hands, but his iron grip was too strong, almost impossible coming from a normal build man like him. She tried to kick him, but they were too close to each other that she could barely move.

"S-Satoshi-kun!!"

He didn't hear her. His mind was somewhere else… the way he tried to kiss her, touch her… it was not… him…

"Let me go! Satoshi—"

"… You hugged him…" His breath came out heavy. His brown eyes were hazy as they locked into hers. "You hugged him, but you never hug me!! Your fiancé!"

"Satoshi-kun!"

A few ornaments fell from the table top when Yukiko managed to throw herself away from the wall. Nevertheless, Satoshi still had his hands on hers and he's still trying to get her. Yukiko groaned, stepping on shattered glass and pottery as she tried to let go of Satoshi's hand. The man pushed her to the table, harshly forcing her half-laying down on it. She barely breathed under his weight, the pressure now started to make her head spin.

"You kissed him… You love him!" His words became even more uncontrollable. "You run for him but you never run for me! What am I to you, Amagi Yukiko?! What am I to you?!"

"Get off me!"

Yukiko rolled, managed to let go of her right hand. She gritted her teeth when Satoshi tugged her harshly back, kissing into the collar of her kimono. A weapon… she need a weapon! A fan, anything!

"Argh!"

Satoshi hugged her close from behind, harshly bending her left hand to her back. His breath was hot against her skin; she could feel his fast heartbeat pounding to her back. He gripped the front of her kimono, digging his fingers to her collarbone. He could rip her kimono if he wanted to… And was…

A loud sound was heard when the first layer of her kimono was ripped and a red gash formed itself on her neck by his fingers.

Yukiko groaned in agony. Her free hand roved for anything… anything that could…

"Love me, Amagi Yukiko!!! Don't act like you have nothing for me!"

"You don't know me!" Yukiko screamed under him. She shook him off her, grimacing when he used her left hand to lock her completely. "You. Know. Nothing. About me!"

SMASH!

XxX

"W-What do you want now, Satonaka?" Yousuke moved an inch away from her. She grinned cheerfully at him. "S-Stop grinning like that! You're giving me goosebumps! Isn't broken nose good enough for you?"

"Broken?" Chie lifted her eyebrows. She looked surprised. "Oh, don't tell me I broke your nose!"

_Ahahaha… talk about an overpowered lady! _He felt like crying right now. _She didn't even realize that!_

"Well… uh…" Chie rubbed her neck. A tint of color appeared on her face. "Er… I guess… sorry?"

"W-What the hell with 'I guess'?!" He groaned, face burning with irritation. He lifted the ice from his face, showing her the bruise. "See! Can't you…"

Ice off, hot blood leaked through his nose once more.

"AAAAWWWRGH!!!" He shrieked, pushing the ice to his bruise. "It bleeds yet again!!"

"Aw… sheesh!"

And he froze when she suddenly kneeled before him, gently brushing the blood off his face with her handkerchief. It was feather touch; he couldn't believe a boisterous girl like her could actually have the touch of a woman. But then again… she _was_ a woman, and a fine one at that. He could feel his face burned with blood, and he wondered if he looked just as red as she was now.

"Don't move…" Her voice sounded… soft? "You'll hurt yourself again."

"Ah. O… Okay…"

Maybe for this once he would listen to her.

XxX

An old pottery hit him by the shoulder… It would've done him if it was his head, but she couldn't reach his body other than his shoulder with her position now. Satoshi stopped for a while, heaving deep breath as he briefly pushed himself up from her.

"So…" he hissed. "… So THIS is how you'd love to treat me, Yuki… After all those hugs with him… THIS is how you're going to treat me!!!!"

His movement was so fast, she couldn't react. The second layer of her kimono fell to the floor in a split second, leaving her only with her last undergarment.

She let out a cry, using all of her strength to crawl away from his body. He caught the remaining of her attached obi, snapping it with a power so strong that it tore apart. Groaning, Yukiko threw herself to the shelf, eyes frantic to look for anything… A fan… A fan! Give her a weapon, please… Ornaments, pottery… anything…

Then she saw it.

… A TV, just a few meters away by her right.

"Why… Amagi Yukiko…"

His voice froze her bones.

"… Why don't you want to be with me…? Come here… COME!"

His presence behind her commanded her body to move faster. She literally hurled herself closer to the TV but Satoshi's firm hand caught her shoulder and turned her around harshly until she faced him completely. His brown hair was messed up, his gentle eyes were crazed and wild… and his whole aura completely changed to something so evil… that Yukiko though she saw Adachi's reflection inside the eyes of her fiancé.

"Look at me, Yuki…" He hissed between his teeth, locking her with his iron grip as he drew closer. Yukiko gritted her teeth, fighting back all the pain and humiliation he gave her. He let out a groan from the back of his throat.

"I SAID, LOOK AT ME!"

After the shout he pushed his body to hers, burying his head into her undergarments. The shelf clattered with their weight, some of the ornaments fell from the impact. She screamed, feeling the tears trickled down her eyes and the deep lost carving into her heart. No… NO! Save her… Somebody save her!!!

"Aaaaarrrgghhhh!!!!"

Her right hand disappeared into the TV. She gasped for air, groaning in pain when he did something he shouldn't do to her body. A little more… please… PLEASE! ANSWER HER!

"_Hear me_…"

Her whisper was low and weak between her pain… but she could feel the cold of a card in her right hand…

Her heart answered.

"HEAR ME! AMATERASU!"

She crushed the card in a grip.

XxX

"Argh!"

In six different places, six people suffered a similar pain within a split second. Loud ringing sound from the very back of their head hit them painfully, knocking them a series of memories and voices… and a place where they found their own self.

Yousuke instinctively grabbed Chie's shoulder, grimacing. The woman looked back at him, brown eyes wide in confusion and shock.

They knew exactly what they saw… and they voiced it slowly with the memories of those days.

"Persona_…_"

XxX

"UARGH!!"

Loud explosion shook the whole room. The TV exploded in a loud blast, shattering pieces of glass and wires thrown all over the floor. Satoshi cried in agony when the shattering glass and strong fire showered his face, stepping away from his fiancé as he grabbed his bleeding wound. Weight off her, Yukiko gasped in both pain and relief. Her clenched right hand was still inside the TV, bleeding heavily with glass pieces all over her arms. Her right sleeve was torn and burnt… but her skin remained untouched by the fire of the explosion.

The pain was immense… but subconsciously she brought her right hand to her face… and opened her fist.

A part of the edge of a blue card remained between the blood and glasses… before it shattered into pieces of light.

Gathering the remains of her dignity, Amagi Yukiko rushed outside the room—ignoring the staff that now came in shock.

-----------------------------------------

To be Continued

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Over? Not yet. Oh, and… er… should I change the rate?? -.-" It's… quite intense there, I think…**


	6. The Fool

**Author's Note: Another boring chapter. Just a filler. Sorry… right after such powerful chapter from last… ;.;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or any of its characters. They belong to Atlus.**

**--------------------------------**

**A P4 MC/Yukiko Fic  
The Fool**

**---------------------------------------**

_Withered flowers blossom  
In the stream of tears  
They still think of the cause_

**Shihoko Hirata – Your Affection  
**

**---------------------------**

Trails of blood marked the road as she ran. She had no idea where she was going. The pain in her right hand was unbearable and the blood kept rushing out of her wounds. Her clothes were torn and burnt… and there was really no everyone's portrayed Amagi Yukiko in her right now. But she didn't care. She needed to see him… She needed… to tell him… to talk to him, to hug him, to… to cleanse herself from what just happened.

Her blood smeared her pure white garment. Red over white.

She needed something to erase.

XxX

Souji glanced at the blue sky, wondering about what had just happened. He knew the feelings all too well. It seemed as if Igor's voice still echoed in his mind. He took a deep breath then looked at the river once again. The Samegawa Guardian… was that fish still around here? He wondered how the old fisherman was doing…

A low sound behind him slowly brought him back to reality. He could sense someone behind him. At that time, he really didn't realize just how much blood had trickled down to the grass until he turned around.

"AMAGI!"

He ran to her side, catching her right when she just about to break down.

"Amagi! My God, Amagi, what had happened?!"

Her breath was incoherent and heavy. Gashes and bruises were all over her body—her left hand even had an angry black bruise around her wrist. What concerned him the most though, was her right hand, which was covered by pieces of glasses and her own blood—he couldn't even see the skin between the wounds and blood. He gritted his teeth, reaching to her legs, then finally lifted her bridal style. She needed a doctor, fast. And with her in his arms, he ran to the nearest hospital he knew.

"Souji… kun…"

Her voice was too weak. He hushed gently her to stop talking as he rushed. He wasn't even sure she heard her now.

"… I'm… scared…"

"_**Why do you run from me… Amagi Yukiko?!"**_

The touch… and rough kisses… all remained… and she started to tremble from the flashes of scene, even in his arms.

"_**LOVE ME!"**_

"_I'm scared…_"

Her tears now were different from last. This time… he knew he shouldn't ask why.

XxX

"Yukiko?!"

Chie gripped her cell phone tighter. Yousuke quickly lifted his face to look at her.

"Wounded? How?! How could..?!"

_Oh, come on! _He hated hearing only partial questions like that, it was like a cliffhanger!

"I'll be there, ASAP! You'd better be beside her when we arrived, got that?!"

She hung up, face pale. Yousuke hurriedly grabbed her arm and asked in panic, "What happened?! Is there anything wrong with Amagi-san?"

She didn't answer any of his questions. Instead, she looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Where's your motorcycle?"

XxX

_Inaba Municipal Hospital…_

She didn't want to let her grip go off his shirt, even after the doctors and nurses tried to pry her fingers. After a brief attempt, they decided to let him go into the surgery room along, just so she would want to have the surgery that remove all the glasses and stitch her wounds back close. He didn't say anything along the way. He merely held her left hand by his chest and watched her face as she contained the pain. He didn't ask. If he were to know, she would be the one that tell him first without him asking.

He chose to let her rest in Class 1 room after the surgery so they could get some privacy. Even after a few moments with no one around and her sleeping… she still didn't want to let go off his shirt.

"Yukiko!!"

The door slammed open. Typical of Chie, of course.

"What had happened to Yukiko?!" She rushed to her best friend's side, ignorant of everyone else in the room. Upon seeing her bandaged arm and multiple bruises, her brown eyes flashed dangerously to the gray haired man who sat beside the patient. "Souji! You really have to explain!"

"Oh sheesh, Girl, quiet down!" Yousuke came in right after Chie, messing his hair. He went to Souji's side and put a hand on the guy's shoulder. "She's sleeping, for Heaven's Sake! You're going to wake her up!"

Chie closed her mouth after Yousuke said it then looked at the face of her best friend again. She noticed all the gashes and bruises… and she couldn't help but to wonder what the heck had happened to her.

"I have called Kanji and the others too, however I'm unable to reach Teddie," Souji said slowly. He returned to see the sleeping manager. "They're going to be here soon. Maybe it'll be a little late for both Rise and Naoto though."

It was silence for a while. Chie stroked the black hair of her best friend, watching her closely with sisterly love. A sudden remembrance paused her movement. She bit her lips then turned to look at Souji.

"Souji, The Persona… that we felt earlier…"

The gray haired man nodded. He closed his eyes.

"Yes. It was probably hers."

All three of them drowned in their own thoughts right after the last statement. The only thing that they heard was Yukiko's breathing and the ticking sound of the clock. It was agitating… None of them knew how their closest friend could get wounded like this…

"… Souji…kun…"

Everyone quickly looked at Yukiko, especially Chie. She had opened her eyes, dark and… fragile. She looked broken, in more than a way…

"Yukiko! Are you…"

"… Am I… Am I…" Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes. "Am I… still pure…?"

The last statement froze everyone in the room.

What she told them later would be the last thing they thought could've happened.

XxX

"I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!!!"

"CHIE!"

Yousuke darted off to catch up to Chie who had slammed the door shut. Kanji looked questioningly at Souji who stayed silent, holding Yukiko's left hand in his chest. He wouldn't answer anything. He didn't even seem to know that Chie had ran out of the room in frustration. He was completely frozen and rigid, still trying to comprehend what she had just said. Groaning, Kanji finally left the room. They would need the time for themselves. And anyway… Chie… Chie wasn't very good with anger management.

He found Yousuke outside, catching Chie in her arms. Ignoring her angry groan, he pushed her back to the wall, holding her in place.

"Get off me, Idiot!!!" Chie struggled in her frustration. Her best friend… her Yukiko… How could someone do something so immoral to her Yukiko?! "I'm going to beat that asshole! I'm going to pay him back… for what he did… to Yukiko!!!!!"

"Calm down, Dammit!" Yousuke shook the girl hard. "I said, calm down!"

"How could I calm down?!" Chie managed to the snapped Yousuke's hand away from her. She stood straight in front of Yousuke. "That jerk… That jerk had… had…"

The words wouldn't come out. Instead, tears suddenly trickled down her face. She cried, covering her face with both of her hands. Yukiko… had gone through such things… and she wasn't even there when it happened… How…

Yousuke watched her cried than finally spread his arms and hugged her. It was not only her who questioned everything. It was not only her…

"Kanji-kun!"

Kanji turned just to see both Rise and Naoto came to him. They both panted when they arrived, it was clear that they ran from the station to the hospital. Both were out of town but rushed here nevertheless--abandoning whatever work they had at the moment. Rise caught her breath and said, "Sorry we're late… We… we met on… the train… … The train… our train had… trouble…"

"Anyway…" Naoto looked past Kanji to see Yousuke and Chie then looked at Kanji worriedly. "We didn't hear the exact detail but… what… had happened?"

Kanji didn't know if he was the right person to tell them. In fact, he didn't understand most of the story but he really felt like smashing the wall like Chie did—anyone who hurt his friend would have to face his fist. Although a little confused, he took a deep breath and told them what he understood.

XxX

"I… I couldn't believe it…"

Rise sank to the bench. Naoto chided, looking down to the floor.

"How could…"

"That was… despicable," said Naoto slowly. "It was definitely sexual harassment, even between fiancé. It can be brought to trial."

"We must, somehow!" Chie stood up. Her eyes flared in anger and she was definitely going to kill that man once she met him. "I wouldn't let the one who did this go untouched! Such thing… such disgraceful thing!! After literally forcing her to marry him, to he was trying to… to… AWRGH!"

"That damn guy need to feel Hell," Kanji put his fist on his palm. "I'll definitely SHOW him Hell!"

"We gotta bring him to the police!" said Rise fiercely. "We gotta bring him Justice!!"

"Please, consider that once more."

Everyone turned to look at an old man in expensive black suit standing a few meters away from them, accompanied by two bodyguards. He looked at them with regret in his eyes but he showed nothing else. Chie turned to see him—Yousuke clearly saw how her foot could suddenly flash and land on that guy's face. She took a heavy breath and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Yoshita Shoutarou, Kuroda-san's attendant," he took out a card and handed it to Yousuke. "I am here to… make this situation work out for both of our lines."

"Work out?!" Chie hissed dangerously. She took a step forward. "Work out like what?! Letting him go? Like hell we will!"

"This situation is very unfortunate, indeed," he nodded slowly. "But however, in behalf of my master, I must somehow fix this problem together for us. I am here merely to offer you a deal, which most likely will benefit both of us…"

"You're talking nonsense!" Rise stood up. "If you're here just to tell us to let it go, you're wrong, Old Man, we won't!"

"Believe me, please, my master had it rough just like her. He…"

"HELL YEAH WE BELIEVE THAT!" Kanji roared, flexing his knuckles. Both of the bodyguards stood in anticipation. "Just say shit, Man, but we won't believe that!"

"The offer that I'm going to tell all of you…"

"We've told you, Old Man, we—"

"If you want to make a deal, I suggest you to come back later."

Naoto's low and hard voice rose up. She stepped forward.

"Your deal, which is to lighten your master's punishment, will not work out this time around," she said firmly. "All of us are still agitated and shocked for what had just happened. I believe, even if you insist, we won't let you through this door. Anyway, Amagi Yukiko is unavailable at present. It is better for you to come back later for a better opportunity since there is a chance we will change our mind. However, I wish you to remember this whenever you come back to make a deal…"

Her hard dark eyes strengthened.

"We won't make it easy for your master after what he did."

Yoshita Shoutarou grimaced. He closed his eyes then heaved a deep breath.

"Very well, then," he said finally. He bowed down. "I will listen to your advice, Son. But please, think about this calmly. I believe we don't want anything bad happen to both of our precious person."

He bowed then walked away. Chie groaned in annoyance.

"Precious?! HECK YEAH! Our Yukiko has something that's waaaaaaaaay above your 'precious' Satoshi!"

"But Naoto's right," Yousuke put a hand on Chie's shoulder. He gave her a weak smile. "We don't have any right to decide what will happen to that man. Everything is Yukiko's choice."

Chie chided, clenching her fists. He then looked at everyone.

"Let's… just go inside already. We're doing no good wreaking havoc in this hospital corridor."

XxX

"What… did she say… Shoutarou?"

The voice of the man behind the curtain was low, weak, and cracked. Shoutarou closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your fiancé… sure have a lot of friends that protect her, Master. They won't even let me see her."

It was a while before his voice was heard again.

"… Friends… huh…?"

"_**Your friends… are all of them like Satonaka-san?"**_

_**For a while, her expression changed softer.**_

"_**None of them have anything in common… but they are those who will protect."**_

"I see…"

Shoutarou watched the white curtain then asked slowly.

"Master… what do you want to do now?"

There was no answer. His master was deep in his thought, contemplating things that had messed up his heart. Shoutarou took a deep breath.

"M-Master, I think…"

"I want… to meet her."

His servant looked at the white curtain again. His voice rose again.

"I want… to meet her once more… Shoutarou."

-----------------------------------------

To be continued

-------------------------------

**Author's Note: Boooooorrrrriiiiiingggg (even I get bored) … the next will be the end.**


	7. The Judgement

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of you who have read this far… This is the end of the story and… I hope the ending will be fulfilling for those who have waited so long. You guys… are the greatest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or any of its characters. They belong to Atlus…**

**---------------------------------------**

**A P4 MC/Yukiko Fic  
The Judgement**

**----------------------------------**

I will believe in that smile of yours, in our bond  
Never more, for even when we are apart, your heart will be with me

**Shihoko Hirata – Never More**

-----------------------------------------------

The night wind caressed his face as he leaned to the rail of the balcony. The view of Yasoinaba at night from the fifth floor of the hospital really was beautiful… It was tranquil. He was thankful he managed to save the town from the catastrophe years ago. He wouldn't be able to be like this if he didn't. This night, however… would be the last night for him to be here. Tomorrow Yukiko could go home. After only two days, she was allowed to return to her Inn.

"Never thought a view from a hospital could be this beautiful, huh?"

Yousuke was beside him with two TaP Soda cans. Souji accepted one then grinned.

"TaP Soda? I thought you were traumatized."

"Damn, Man," Yousuke laughed. He messed his hair. "But… when I think of it… perhaps that hit was a good thing."

Souji chuckled. _Yeah, it was._

"Congrats."

The brunette grinned. They both fell silent as the wind blew once again from the hill. It was a serene night. All of their best friends were here… Nothing could possibly go wrong…

"W-What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kanji's voice made both Yousuke and Souji rushed into the room again. They soon found the problem: Shoutarou was right by the doorway, holding a hat on his chest.

"Good evening, young ones," He greeted gently. He seemed to be expecting the unwelcoming atmosphere. Rise and Chie were on their feet. Kanji was already by his side, knuckles curled into fists. Naoto was the only one remained sitting, watching him with sharp dark eyes. Yukiko, who was on the bed, tightened her jaw. None of them greeted him back.

"What do you want?" Yousuke asked defensively. Souji walked closer to Yukiko, linking their hands together. Shoutarou smiled gently and said, "I want to have a small conversation with Amagi Yukiko-san. This is not an offer, like what I used to say, but a wish. If all of you want to, you may stay here and listen and give whatever comment to what I'm about to say in the name of my master."

Nobody could say anything. Finally Naoto titled her head to Yukiko and said, "Shall we, Amagi-senpai?"

At first, she was reluctant to say anything. But then she took a deep breath and said, "Please, Yoshita-san."

Shoutarou seemed relieved. He bowed.

"Thank you for your generosity, Dear," He smiled again. His smile was always fatherly somehow. "First of all, Master would like to say his deepest apology for…"

"Aw… BS!" Rise groaned. She sank back in chair. "It's ancient saying such kind of sorry!"

"Let's hear him first," Yukiko gave Rise a reassuring gesture. Her friends' presence around her was like a solid safety net that encased her gently. Everything was alright with them here, she just knew. "Continue please, Yoshita-san."

Shoutarou gave a genuine gratitude smile then continued.

"The first issue… is about the case."

"Which is inevitably crucial to be taken to the trial," Naoto's voice rose. Shoutarou nodded sadly and said, "That… is true, I must admit. However, my Master wishes for Amagi Yukiko's kindness not bring it to the trial, due to his status as the heir that inherits the Kuroda Group—which will affect numbers of other people under his command. That is, however, completely up to Amagi Yukiko's decision and my Master will abide to whatever decisions she makes."

Yukiko seemed surprised after the last statement. He completely… left it up to her? Didn't he just realize exactly what she was going to do? Chie groaned and said, "Come on, Yukiko, just say of course you will! He's not going to get away from this so easily!"

"Well… I…" Yukiko bit her lips. "I cannot… make the decision yet… It's too… sudden."

"He deserves a good punishment!" Rise snorted. "The police will take a veeeeery good care of him! Right, Naoto-kun?"

"Of course."

Yukiko seemed hesitant. Souji looked at her then shook her left hand gently. He smiled.

"Let's think about it slowly later."

She looked at Souji then nodded. Another relieved smile curved Shoutarou's lips and he bowed in gratitude.

"The second issue is about the marriage."

Everyone's aura quickly changed. Yousuke had a hand on Chie to prevent her from exploding.

"My Master wants to ask Amagi Yukiko-san about the continuation of this matter and said that every choice she makes will be accepted, whatever it is. However…"

He took a deep breath and looked into Yukiko directly, a pleading look in his old eyes.

"If Amagi Yukiko were to cancel the engagement, he wishes she would kindly meet him in person and say it to him herself in the company of Seta Souji."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Chie stomped her feet in agitation.

"What do you mean 'meet him in person'?!" she roared. "Don't you know what he had done to her?! Why doesn't he come here by himself?! That coward!!"

"Well… I…" Shoutarou's eyes turned sad. "I'm afraid that is not possible…"

"If he wants to confirm something as crucial as an engagement, it IS better for him to come in person," Naoto shook her head. "Especially if the one that causes the problems was himself."

"Yes, that is true but… I'm afraid that is not possible in his current condition," Shoutarou repeated himself. Before anyone could interrupt him again, he quickly continued. "My master is in no capacity of seeing, let alone walking to, anyone. That, I said, is in literal meanings."

Everyone blinked. Yukiko narrowed her eyes.

"Literal… meanings?"

Shoutarou nodded. He gave a weak smile.

"His injury is grave, Yukiko-san…" he said slowly. "My master now is forever blind."

XxX

The hospital hallway at night is dark and unwelcoming. Souji remembered perfectly how he used to hear something down the hallways in days of his part-time jobs but he refused to say to anyone, especially not in this kind of time. Yukiko was by his right side, walking silently in her patient robe as they followed Shoutarou to the place Satoshi was.

Despite Chie's disagreement, Yukiko decided to meet Satoshi—fulfilling his wish of meeting her in person for canceling the agreement. Naoto reassured her that whatever Satoshi said, they have the case in hand for her back up and she would build the case for her as a detective, providing full support that wouldn't leave Satoshi untouched. With such defense in mind, Chie unwillingly let Yukiko go. Anyway… Souji was with her. It was strange however, how Satoshi personally asked for Souji to be there too.

It was a VVIP room, distinctive among the other rooms since four bodyguards stood in front of the door. Shoutarou opened the door, and let the couple went in first.

The room was tidy… with a patient bed by the corner, which was shielded by a white curtain.

"They are here, Master. Amagi Yukiko and Seta Souji."

There seemed to be a slight movement from behind the curtain and Satoshi's cracked voice rose up.

"Ah… thank you, Shoutarou…" His voice was weak. Souji could feel how Yukiko went slightly closer to him. The trauma hadn't worn off after all… "Good evening, Yuki-san, Seta-san."

"What is it you want with us?" Souji had tried his best to keep his voice calm but he couldn't. The anger still managed to slip into his words. Satoshi chuckled slowly behind the curtain.

"Yes… I understand… very well… about your anger and I… I am deeply sorry… I am deeply sorry for what had happened…"

"… and you think sorry is enough, Kuroda-san?" Yukiko's voice trembled. Her left hand gripped Souji's right hand tighter. His presence gave her courage… enough to let her pain and anger flared again. "You honestly think… after what you did, sorry is enough to atone?"

There was no immediate answer. After a while, Satoshi talked again.

"I… have never once thought that sorry is enough, Yuki-san…" his voice was low… and there was a slight fear. "I know… I know exactly what I had done and I… I admit, it was very disgraceful of me… Offering any compensation for what I have done… will do nothing good either since… to disgrace you even further is not… something that I want to do, believe me… Hasn't Shoutarou told you… that I will accept anything that you decide… regarding what I have done?"

After the statement, low grunt was heard from behind the curtain. Shoutarou quickly moved to closer, shouting, "M-Master! D-Do not talk too much, Master!"

"I-It's okay…" Satoshi's voice trembled and heavy breath was heard. "… Have you… told them…?"

"Y-Yes, I have, M-Master!" Shoutarou answered quickly. "Please, Master, do not push yourself!"

"I have yet to make my decision," Yukiko voiced herself. Her eyes showed hesitance. There was something not quite right about Satoshi… and… she _was_ calling Amaterasu… "I decided to make it once I met you. And I am sure you do know the answer for your second wish with me and Souji-kun being here."

A low, weak chuckle was heard.

"Yes…" his voice was… broken. It was a voice of a wounded man. "…Yes, of course… I know, Yuki-san… and I know… since I… snapped back from that madness… you will choose him over me… perhaps… for good…"

Satoshi laughed weakly from behind the curtain.

"Of course it is for good… fool me… Someone… who dared to hurt… a woman that he loves so much… must not have you…" His voice died down. "Shoutarou… please open the curtain."

Shoutarou's eyes widened in shock.

"B-But, Master!"

"Let them see, Shoutarou…" Satoshi's voice regained its strength. "… Let them see the body of a man… that had learned his lesson…"

Shoutarou didn't move from his place for a few seconds but finally walked closer to the curtain. He unwillingly slid the curtain open… and revealed the man lying on the patient bed.

Yukiko gasped. Satoshi lied almost motionless on the bed. His whole head was covered in bandages, only some strands of his brown hair were able to be seen. Blotches of red—whether they were blood or medicine—covered some part of the white fabric. His mouth and nose were left without bandages but they were… damaged, burnt. His skin was red and peeling… a sign that it had been exposed to an intense heat. His left part of his upper body was almost completely immobile. The fire of Amaterasu… It had damaged him more than what Yukiko thought she could do…

"S-Satoshi-kun…"

A smile curved up his lips when he heard her.

"I longed… for your voice… to say it…" he said it slowly. Every movement of his lips seemed painful. "You know… Yuki-san… I… I had never… _ever_… loved a woman… like how I loved you… That one thing… is true…"

Souji threw an arm around Yukiko, pressing her to his side as a tears dripped from her eyes. She trembled, for reasons that even she was confused of.

"I… I was… stupid…" Satoshi sighed. "I was… so… stupid. Why did I do what I did?... What have I done…? Why didn't I compete with that man like a gentleman would do?... Those were things… that keep on circling my mind after I woke up… I didn't expect you to forgive me… simply by mere… apologies… That much, I know… But… but you know… Yuki… I… I truly… wish… that you will never forgive me…"

The couple looked at Satoshi in bewilderment. Not... wanting to be forgiven?

"W-What…"

"… if you… don't forgive me… I… I will…" he took a deep breath. "I will feel… like… I have… atoned for my sins… since your hate is something that I cannot bear… Although of course, I can never erase… but… that is the least that I can do to atone…"

He let out a sound that sounded like a cry but without any eyes to see and communicate… there was no tear. Being unable to cry… it was even more heartbreaking. He really was broken—physically and mentally as well. He had been torn apart and he knew exactly why it happened.

"… I have nothing left, Yuki… I have no eyes anymore… no more face… but… what I cannot bear is the fact that I have no you…" he raised his right arm, slowly. "I… I want to see you… once more… just once more… But I cannot…"

Yukiko's tears now streamed down her face. She knew she was not supposed to feel this way because of what he had done but… but she couldn't help it. Despite all of her refusal… Satoshi was a good man and a good friend. He was a good listener and he genuinely loved her—although it was unrequited and expressed in a wrong way. For a moment in the past… she actually thought of him more than a guest. He was, and always, a good friend... This man… this broken man… couldn't hurt her anymore… but… now he couldn't feel and see anything else either… His world had been completely blocked from all the light… and… that was…

"I'm sorry…" Yukiko whispered in her tears. "I'm so sorry… Satoshi-kun… I…"

"Why… you're too good, Yuki…" Satoshi chuckled. His voice softened. "Don't cry… don't cry… over someone who had… hurt you like me… I don't deserve any of your tears, Yuki…"

"B-But… but I…" She tried to dry her tears, to no avail. "B-But I had…"

"In fact… I am thankful…" A smile suddenly curved up Satoshi's lips. A deep, tranquil breath escaped him. "For a short moment… right before the explosion… I… I thought I saw… something…"

Yukiko and Souji both looked at him… and none of them could understand… why he was so serene. Satoshi's smile was genuine and warm. He looked… satisfied…

"I don't know what that was… but I remembered… It was… like… wings… Pure, white wings… But at the same time… it was like petals of a flower… a flower so beautiful…" He sighed in contentment. "I… I thought I saw… you. You, Yuki-san… The _real_ you… and I don't regret."

He stopped for a while… then continued.

"This fire… that blinded me… was from you…" he said, smiling gently. "And I am glad… it is the real you that is the last for me to see. I refuse to acknowledge otherwise."

Yukiko couldn't contain her sobs anymore. She didn't mean… She didn't mean to hurt him this much… She really didn't mean to make him suffer... Souji hugged her tightly this time as she whispered her apology. She cried for a good friend... and he understood. There was nothing wrong between them... The situation was just not right. Both Souji and Satoshi loved her--both think of her as the only woman they loved... and Souji just didn't feel like blaming Satoshi anymore... They were in the same boat from the very beginning... As if hearing the sound of his mind, Satoshi smiled.

"And you… Seta Souji…"

Souji glanced at the man. He already rested his hand once more, but the smile remained.

"You are lucky… to have a stunning woman… who has such beautiful heart… that she even cried for someone that had hurt her… And I think… I now understand… why… she loves you so… You are… a right man for her…"

His smile turned to smirk.

"Take care of her, Seta Souji… I will not forgive you, even in grave… if you ever let her cry again, like what I had done to her."

Souji didn't answer directly. After a while, he let out a sigh… and said with a smile.

"It's a promise between men."

Satoshi laughed.

"Yes…" he said. "A promise between men."

XxX

The next morning, Kuroda Satoshi was transferred to a hospital in the big city. Shoutarou left a note for Yukiko which said that her mother's hospital fee would be paid by Kuroda Group until she fully recovered. There was also an addition in the shape of the erase of Amagi Inn's debts to the group, completely removing all burdens off Yukiko's back.

None of their friends could understand when Yukiko decided not to report Satoshi's case to the police. At first Chie seemed upset, but then she said that as long as Yukiko's fine, everything was fine with her. The inn was running as usual, if not getting better. The staffs were all released from the tension, happy since their beloved Yuki-chan was happy. She was calm and content, surrounded by those she loved… and Inaba returned to a peaceful, boring place once more…

Thus, that marks the time when Souji must get back to the city.

The university would begin soon and he must return as soon as possible so as not to be left behind in all his studies. He _did_ spend more time than what he had previously planned. He didn't regret any of those days though.

Only Yousuke, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto who came to the station—Rise and Naoto also departed along with him. Chie had work by the police station—Ryoutarou really work her to her limit, and Kanji must attend to the textile shop. They were kind of sad for not being able to come. Nonetheless, every one of them knew he would be back there. Just like always.

"Aw, Man… it sucks that you always have to return when it's the best time of all," Yousuke patted his shoulder. "You know, we can always go to the mountain and have a picnic there with everyone."

"Next time," Souji said firmly. He suddenly stifled a laughter. "And let me cook. It's better to leave it to me than to the girls."

"Aaaaaaaww!! Senpai!!!" Rise pouted. Naoto only looked away with a slight tint of red. Yukiko groaned and said, "I HAVE trained, you know."

All of them laughed. Recurring memories were something that never failed to unite them. It was irreplaceable… no matter where they were. It really was… a year for eternity.

The sound of train stopping was heard from the platform, stopping them in the middle of the conversation. Yousuke sighed then grinned.

"Well. This is it, eh?"

Souji looked at the train, gray eyes wavered with something. He let out a soft sigh.

"I guess."

"We're going in first, Senpai!" Rise literally bounced to the train. She gave a thumb up. "I'll reserve a seat for you!!! Let's go, Naoto-kun!"

"Aa."

Then she disappeared, along with Naoto.

The gray haired man turned to look at Yukiko. Her right hand was still bandaged—it would be a while before the stitches could be removed. Although the bruises and gashes still hadn't completely gone, her eyes had regained their former light. They were bright and beautiful—the hollow place in her heart had been mended… She was safe now. In more ways than one.

"Don't forget to phone," She said softly. "Good work over there too, alright?"

Souji nodded. A whistle was heard from the train. He glanced at Rise and Naoto who had get on the train then looked at Yukiko again.

"Stay safe."

She laughed.

"I will."

She stopped for a while then lifted her face to look at him in the eyes. Her dark eyes... He just couldn't look away from those eyes that looked at him so lovingly. She was, indeed, a woman that managed to conquer him.

"You know that I'll be waiting for you."

Unlike usual, she didn't try to hide her blush. A beautiful flush of red spread on her face … and she smiled at him with longing that could melt his heart to nothing. Her voice softened.

"I'll always wait for the day when you'll take me."

That said it. There was no need for further goodbye, they didn't need it. With just a touch, a hug and a kiss, everything had been said.

There would definitely be a day when he would go back there, and wouldn't leave anymore. The day when he would take her, swear on her behalf, and live together with her and everyone else in the place where everything began. Where the eternity of those memories lives on.

And when he thought of it… it was just another ride back home.

--------------------------------------------------

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of you who had read this from the very beginning. I genuinely love Persona 4. Really, I do. :D And I hope all of you are too. I really want to make more... but I guess this is all I can muster before exam. There won't be anymore fics from me until all the stress have passed. Anyway... although rushed, this fic is perhaps... a real imagery of how I see Souji/Yukiko. I'm sorry for all Teddie fans... I haven't _feel _Teddie good enough yet so I don't insert him here. I wish I could write all of them though... someday.  
**

**Once again... Thank you very much!**


End file.
